1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to locking rings for securing electricity meters, and more specifically to a meter locking ring with two or more receptacles therein for receiving a plurality of barrel type locks.
2. Problems Addressed by the Invention
In the electric utility industry, meter locking rings and barrel locks are utilized to deter vandals and to prevent potential power thieves from stealing electricity by altering electricity meter readings or bypassing the meters entirely. Locking rings, such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,722 (1996, DeWalch), are used to secure the electricity meters to the meter bases. These rings usually comprise an annular split ring with a generally U-shaped cross section, and a lock receiving assembly which prevents separation of the ends of the split ring when secured with a barrel type lock such as the disc tumbler lock shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,703 (1988, DeWalch et al) or the plunger style lock shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,807 (1985, Swisher). A particular style of barrel lock and key is also referred to as a locking system. It should be noted that many more locking systems in addition to those listed here are available. Furthermore, many of these locking systems can be individually coded, resulting in literally thousands of potential permutations of locking systems and codes.
Until recently, the separate functions of power generation, distribution, metering, and billing in most regions of the U.S. were performed by a single entity, usually the local utility distribution company (UDC). Deregulation of the electric power utility industry in many areas has resulted in the distribution of these functions among several independent entities. For example, power generation, distribution and customer service might be handled by an energy service provider (ESP), while meter installation would be done by the metering service provider (MSP). In this and similar situations, it may become necessary for the UDC, ESP and MSP all to have independent access to the electricity meters.
Usually the UDC will secure each meter in its socket with a meter ring of the general type described above, and then lock the ring with a barrel lock from a particular locking system. In order to gain access to these meters, all service/installation personnel from the ESP or MSP must be provided with keys for that locking system. However, some ESPs and MSPs may supply services to dozens of UDCs, with each UDC selecting its own locking system. In such a situation, the ESP or MSP service personnel must be provided with a separate key for the locking system of every UDC they service. To further complicate the issue, the UDCs periodically update their lock codes or even change locking systems all together, requiring the ESPs and MSPs to retrain their service personnel and supply them with additional keys for the new locking system.
Given the vast number of locking systems and codes available, it is easy to see the potential for confusion and costly delays inherent in this scenario. What is needed is a method for securing electricity meters which utilizes a plurality of barrel locks, thereby allowing the UDC, ESP and MSP to select their locking systems independently, and to have independent access to the meters. This would allow the ESP or MSP to standardize on a single locking system for all of the meters it services, thereby greatly reducing the number of keys which must be supplied to its service personnel, and enhancing the timeliness and efficiency of service.
3. Discussion of Prior Art
In order to provide background information so that the invention may be completely understood in its proper context, reference is made to the following articles of prior art. In many locking rings, such as the ones shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,490 (1983, Nielsen, Jr.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,585 (1977, Lundberg), U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,304 (1987, Guiler), U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,822 (1975, Morse et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,860 (1982, Moberg), the ends of the annular split ring portion are held together by a screw. A single barrel lock is then used to secure a separate protective housing which covers the ends of the split ring and prevents access to the screw.
Another type of locking ring has a male portion at one end and a female portion at the other end. A single barrel lock is used to directly secure the male and female portions together. Examples of this type of locking ring are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,300 (1989, Agbay), U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,603 (1984, Guiler), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,190 (1983, Finck, Jr. et al). The locking ring shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,722 (DeWalch) has overlapping portions on each end which are retained together by a single barrel lock. Whatever the precise merits, features, and advantages of the above cited references, they do not achieve or fulfill the purposes or objects of the present invention as set forth below.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are: (a) To provide a locking ring which is adapted to receive a plurality of barrel locks, and can be opened by unlocking and removing any one of said barrel locks. (b) To provide a locking ring which provides a high level of security.
The locking ring of the present invention comprises an annular ring with a U-shaped cross section, which fits over the radially extending, circular flanges of an electricity meter and base, and secures the meter to the base in a manner which is well known. Each end of the ring is formed into an L-shaped wall portion, with the longer leg of each wall portion extending radially outward. The shorter legs extend generally perpendicularly to the longer legs and towards each other. When the ends of the ring are brought together, the L-shaped wall portions form a generally rectangular enclosure. The U-shaped cross section of the ring material continues throughout the L-shaped protrusions, so that there is an internal lip along both the front and rear perimeters of the rectangular enclosure.
On each ring end, the L-shaped wall portion combines with a substantially solid front housing to form a front end protrusion. Each of the front housings contains a hole for receiving the barrel lock and an external groove for receiving a lip of the ring material. When the locking ring is viewed from the front, each front housing covers about half the area of the rectangular enclosure. The locking ring also includes a free floating rear housing, which has generally the same shape as the rectangular enclosure. The rear housing includes an external groove for receiving the lip of the ring material, and two holes for receiving barrel locks. When the locking ring is installed on the meter, the two ends of the ring are brought together, and each front housing slides over the rear housing until each lock receiving hole in the front housings aligns with one of the holes in the rear housing to receive the barrel locks. When the barrel locks are installed, they prevent the two ends of the meter ring from being separated, and thus secure the ring to the meter. When a barrel lock is removed from either set of aligned holes, the meter ring can be opened and removed from the meter.
The locking ring of the present invention comprises two separate lock receiving openings. All of the prior art meter rings are adapted to receive only a single barrel lock.
The locking ring of the present invention comprises two separate lock receiving openings. These lock receiving openings are configured such that removal of either lock allows the ring to be opened and removed from the meter. The overlapping housing design of the present invention offers a high level of security, because pry points have been minimized.